


Cars

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose gives the Doctor a simple question...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 8





	Cars

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-nine**

**Cars**

“What’s the use of having a car, when we have the TARDIS?” The Doctor beamed at Rose.

“Unless people are ignorant enough not to notice our TARDIS whenever something happens and she needs to, well, make her movements visible-”

“Such as the time you have driven the TARDIS on your own for the first time!” The Doctor looked at her with admiration.

Rose shuddered. “I don't think I have been sensible enough back then, having seen the man I love transform into another! Into a complete stranger!”

“Well, even with me being a stranger to you back then, you have stayed with me. Have been taking care of me.”

“As did Mum,” she reminded him kindly.

“Oh, yes! Jackie Tyler and her magical tea!”

“Yep! But the real question is - could you actually drive a car? Without the ever-present help from the TARDIS inside your head?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “What are you implying?”

“I'm only giving you a simple question,” Rose smiled. “Could you, or couldn't you?”

“You already know the answer, dear,” he chuckled. “I can! How could a human survive inside this brilliant planet without knowing how to drive a car?”

Rose gulped. “Has it ever crossed your mind why I used to travel to my job by bus?"

“You weren't rich enough to afford owning one?”

“That, too. But both Mum and I have witnessed some terrible road accidents.”

The Doctor sighed. “That's terrible. But surely, you know how to drive?”

“I do have my driver's license somewhere - Mum has practically forced me to get one of my own - but I won't.”

The Doctor inhaled. “Luckily for you, Rose, I am here to bring you wherever and whenever you want!”

“If the old girl doesn't have her ideas, of course,” she giggled.


End file.
